Her Own Medicine
by Romaniasdoll
Summary: Not good at summaries. Frostiron, Slash, Fem!Tony
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Tony Stark is known as one of the world's bigest playboys. The god and villian Loki becomes fed up with Tony's little womanizing, and decides to teach him a lesson._**

**_Rated T for cussing, alcahol and eventual Slash/Frostiron._**

**_Author Note: I love anyone and everyone who reads this. ^ouo^ Thank you! Takes place After Avengers._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers, though I wish I owned Loki. ASDFGHJKL; No Men/women/genderbends were harmed in the making of this fanfiction._**

* * *

The wild, out of control party at Stark Manor had ended many hours before, the energy dying down after the host himself had disappeared. With a shake of the head, the man folded his hands behind his back. For hours he watched the mansion. People came, music blared and lights flashed, and then they all went home. He began to grow weary. When would be the perfect time to strike?

A movement caught his vigilant emerald eyes, drawing his attention to the woman who was leaving, heading towards a black car that had shown up a few minutes before. The god was disgusted. He now knew why the drunkard host had disappeared. He continued to watch until the slender woman climbed into the black SUV after fixing her skimpy red dress. She was exactly the type Stark would have a one night stand with. Back on Asgard, women weren't treated as objects the way the billionaire treated some. Did he have no ounce of humanity? The god of mischief grew angered at this, and quickly composed himself.

Loki would have to teach Tony a lesson, it seems. His moment's plans, the Avengers as a whole, could wait. With barely a smirk, he turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sunlight hit his face, causing him to roll over. Not now... He thought, shielding his eyes. Too hung over to speak, he simply stood and looked around for a shirt. On the end of the bed laid his black button down business shirt from the party the night before. Oh, well. It would do until he took a proper shower when either A) The hangover ended, or B) he got more liquid poison in his body. Tony went with the latter as he got up and made his way to the door. Right now, all he wanted was some Tylenol, coffee, water, anything.

He groaned internally as he heard voices from the livingroom. He had forgotten that Fury had planned an Avengers meeting for the morning. With an eye roll, he entered the living room. All eyes moved to Tony, and all instantly grew wide. Even Fury showed shock over his usual scowl he would greet the billionaire with.

"Tony?!" Steve asked, glancing away along with an overly shocked Pepper, Fury and Clint. Thor looked mortified before also looking away.

"What?" He asked, and looked startled at the sound of his voice. It was... light and high. He looked down and quickly pulled the shirt on, which hung off of his body loosely. He probably should have put it on in the hallway.

"What happened to you?!" Bruce asked, looking between just as horrified as Tony felt and confused.

"JARVIS, mirror," Tony demanded, and one of the windows tinted into a reflection. Quickly, Stark moved over and stared into his reflection. Correction, _her_ reflection. Instead of his brown, choppy hair and goatee, chocolate curls that belonged to a nimble (and quite attractive) woman cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Quickly, she unbuttoned the top three plastic buttons and saw the reactor, just above her bust line. Yes, she was in fact Tony Stark. But...

Thor cleared his throat from the couch. "Well, this is certainly awkward. It seems that Loki has become fed up with Tony's actions with his female acquaintances." Fury gave a snort, folding his hands behind his back and resuming his normal disapproving look.

Clint and Natasha were both snickering, watching Tony wheel around from the mirror. "This isn't funny! Why are you laughing?!" He- she- squeaked out.

"Well, Tony, you kind of deserve this," Pepper flushed as the used-to-be-a-man glared at her. "You do have a lot of one-night stands."

Everyone jumped at the new voice. "Back on Asgard, it was considered highly intolerable if a gentleman were to tarnish a woman in the ways you do, Man of Iron."

"Loki!" Thor stood, looking at his brother. Clint drew his bow, and both Fury and Natasha drew guns.

"Turn me back!" Tony yelled, her voice catching as she heard herself. Loki just gave an amused smile.

"Perhaps. After you learn some manners. A gentleman- if you can even be called that- should treat a woman fairly." Clint's arrow lodged into the wall as the God of Lies and mischief disappeared in a swirl of glittering green smoke.

Tony groaned, leaning against the glass. "God damn it.. Nat, can I borrow some clothes?"

* * *

An hour later, Tony was sitting on the couch dressed in a black pair of Natasha's yoga shorts and a Muse tee that he had taken from her own closet. A glass of brandy was in her timid hand, ice clinking every time she nursed a sip. The tension in the air was as thick as molasses. Fury was the first to break the silence. "Stark, look what you've gone and done now."

"Me?" SHe raised her eyebrows, leaning forward. "Please, explain how this is my fault?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't the stupidest genius in this universe, this wouldn't have happened. We can't send a woman out of the field if something horrible comes up- With the exception of agent Romanoff,-" He added as Nat gave a cold Russia glare, "-and just how the hell do you expect to get into your Iron Man suit?"

Tony thought for a moment, taking a drink. "Thor, is there any way to reverse this without Loki's help?"

"I am sorry, my friend. I know of no such way," The blonde god spoke. "You are lucky. Normally, if my brother were to punish someone for their acts against women, they were not as lucky as you."

"That makes me feel fuzzy inside," She muttered.

"This is no time for joking!" Pepper yelled at her. Wincing, Tony looked over.

"Jeeze, this isn't the worst thing that has happened to me, Potts."

"Damn near!" She shrieked.

"Everyone, just calm down," Steve said, sitting straight in his chair as always. Tony rolled her eyes at him. Such an ass-kisser. "We need to think of something to do about Tony. Doesn't he- uh.. she..?- have a meeting today with some other company?" She paled at Steve's question.

"Pepper-?" She nodded.

"You do have a meeting."

"Post-pone it," Fury commanded, and Peps nodded before heading off to make a few calls. Tony groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"This has to be the worst thing ever. How am I supposed to do anything?"

"Not our problem," Fury growled, looking at the group. "If we're done discussing this matter for the moment, I would like to start the meeting I originally intended. We can deal with this as we go. It seems Mrs. Stark here is going to be like this for a while.

* * *

_**Please drop a comment, it would help me out a lot. 3**_

_**I love you. .u. Have a great Tuesday.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the retarded shit that had happened over to Tony over the years, being turned into a woman took the prize. Tony threw her back and groaned. Fury had left after the meeting she hadn't even paid attention to, taking Clint and Natasha with him. Bruce left to take care of something in his lab a few miles away. A small gift from the friend. Pepper had rushed off to make more calls and rearrange various meetings and arrangements. The only two left with the women were Thor and the Patriotic Ass-kisser.

With a sigh, Tony stood up and began walking towards her garage. "Where are you going?" Steve asked in an alarmed tone.

"What, just because I have boobs now I can't go downstairs?"

"No," The Captain muttered, flushing slightly. "I just think you should stay here for a while."

"Why? Not like anything is going to happen out of the blue."

Steve grumbled, standing up. "I'm leaving. Be back in a few hours." With that, he left, not before slamming the door. Tony mocked him, moving towards the stairs before she froze when called by the thunderous voice of Thor.

"Wait, Tony." She sighed, and turned around. She finished the drink in her hand before raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Thor?"

"I apologize again on behalf of my brother. He does not dwell lightly on the subject of women being treated unfairly. I hope you can comply with this. Surely, if he has not just killed you, he has some shred of hope you will change your ways." The blonde god's eyes shimmered brightly for a moment, his constant happiness despite the situation still there.

"Yeah, it's fine, buddy.." She pat him on the shoulder, awkwardly. Even as a man, Tony was still shorter than Thor. Now the god was down right terrifying as a woman, being massive compared to her frail and small body. Tony turned and began to walk to her garage. Hopefully no one would stop her before she reached it. She took the stairs behind the waterfall two at a time, shoes padding against the hard white concrete.

"Tony!"

"Sweet Mary and Joseph.." She muttered, face palming. She turned on her heel and screamed at the solider. _"What?!"_

Steve looked slightly taken aback. "I just... wanted to see what you were doing.." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Tony turned and started walking again, motioning for him to follow.

"Let me guess," She placed her hand to the scanner and punched in the access code, throwing the glass door open. "Fury put you up to this." It wasn't a question.

"Well, no... Yeah..."

With a great sigh, she threw herself down on the work bench and grabbed at snapped. "JARVIS, bring up the panels for the Mark VI."

_"Yes, sir." _The holograms began to pop up, with information, damage reports, the nine yards. Steve sighed, leaning against the far wall. He disliked the technology of this time... Shaking his head, he focused on Tony.

"What's it like? How do you feel?"

"What are you," She scoffed, "A psychiatrist? I feel fine. Oo, maybe I'll grope my own boobs later." Steve flushed at that comment, earning a laugh from the brunette woman. "I'm kidding, capsicle, ease up a bit. Yeah, I'm annoyed. I can kind of see Loki's point of view on this. But, whatever. I'm not going to change. Maybe I'll stay like this forever. Catch some hot girls who are adventurous."

Annoyance crossed the man's strong face. "You're not staying like this forever. We're going to find Loki and force him to change you back."

"Why? I mean, is it that important?"

_"Dammit, Tony!" _The billionaire jumped at the outburst from the normally calm Captain. "You never seem to realize how serious _anything_ is! You always just take everything as a huge joke! What about your company? What about all of that stuff your father made? He was a great man-"

"Don't." She whispered, hands clenching into small fists. "Don't say he is. He isn't." Tony's voice stayed quiet. "He didn't care about me. He never told me he loved me. The closest thing to an 'I love you, Tony,' was him saying I was his greatest creation on a film reel. It wasn't the same. He was smart, yeah, but he wasn't a great man." Steve noticed she was shaking, and stepped back. "Please, get out of my lab."

The door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

_"Ms. Stark, Ms. Potts is requesting entrance."_

"Let her in."

The loud symphony of metal that previously was playing over the speakers shut off as the CEO of Stark Industries entered the garage. "Tony, you need to come out. You've been down here all day- What the fucking hell is that?"

Tony had her feet thrown up on the work bench, a remote with a plethora of blinking buttons on it, with two long joysticks. Something that vaguely resembled a miniature air force helicopter hovered in the air. "Just something I made, without thinking."

"Uhuh..." Pepper looked shocked as it fired BB pellets at a target board, most likely taken from Clint. Blinking, she looked back at the back of the woman's head. "You need to come up and eat." A single hand waved a piece of toast, that most likely had been there since breakfast.

"Not hungry," She said. Actually, her throat was burning because she was starving for something. Possibly some pizza. Oh, pizza.. or shwarama...

"Okay, then. You have five minutes before I send Thor down here to collect you." Pepper left, the glass door clicking shut. A few moments later Tony scrambled through, bolting up the stairs. That got him moving. Pepper smirked, walking after him.

"Okay! What's for dinner!" Tony clapped her hands, looking around at the faces that had gathered in the kitchen. The god looked up, laughing.

"We were just discussing arrangements, my friend!"

"It's going to be hard looking at you like that," Natasha muttered, not bothering to even look up.

Steve wouldn't look at Tony. He sat at the table a few feet of way, playing with a quarter. Tony rolled her eyes before standing between Bruce and Thor. "Why don't we all go get pizza?"

"Pizza!" Thor boomed, laughing. "Sounds like a feast to me, friend!" He clapped her on the back, causing her to stumble in the counter and lose her footing. She slid to the floor without any air in her lungs, gasping for more.

Thor began to apologize, while Clint, Bruce, and Natasha laughed.

* * *

_**This chapter didn't come out as well as I hoped. But, regardless, it was good in my opinion. Please drop a review and let me know how you think it is!**_

_**OH, HAPPY HALLOWEEN IF I DON'T UPDATE BEFORE WEDNESDAY! 3**_


End file.
